


Rematch

by orphan_account



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, LadyNoir - Freeform, adrienette - Freeform, and adrien falls in love, arm wrestle, he also has a bruise and probs a fractured index finger, mari is hardcore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-20
Updated: 2016-07-20
Packaged: 2018-07-25 14:40:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7536733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marinette decides to completely wreck Adrien as payback.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rematch

**Author's Note:**

> I needed an ending for a fic called "Hand-to-Hand Combat" on ff.net and I decided to write it myself. Here you go. Rated G but there's like two swears because I can't help myself. There's a lot of cuts/time-skips because it's my writing style so what are you going to do? Enjoy!

[ **link to fic** ](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/11950087/1/Hand-to-Hand-Combat)

 

 

One week had passed. 

Marinette was lying in her bed, eyes closed as she reflected over the past week.

After her unfortunate loss to Adrien in the arm wrestle, Kim had still been gloating over the victory, but Marinette thought very little of it.  _ It wasn’t  _ **_him_ ** _ that won, anyway…  _

Marinette’s eyes snapped open.  _ Adrien didn’t technically win, either! He  _ **_cheated!_ **

Marinette’s mind began to formulate a plan.

 

* * *

 

Adrien was talking to Nino when a slam echoed throughout the classroom. He gulped, and turned around to see Marinette looking at him with steely determination in her eyes.

“You, me,  _ rematch.  _ I do not believe the last victory was fair,” her eyes shot at Kim. “and it would be  _ shame  _ for you lot to underestimate me.” Marinette said, making sure the entire class heard her. Her being practically oozed with confidence, and he felt himself shrink.  _ She was so much like Ladybug! _

“That’s right, Marinette!” Alix whooped. Kim had made sure to specifically attack her over the loss the week prior. Adrien felt all the boy’s eyes on him. 

“Y-Yeah, alright… I can do fair,” Adrien said quietly. Marinette’s smile fell from her face, and a cold expression replaced it. Adrien felt himself sweat.  _ Marinette must not be happy about what I did… whoops… _

Alya was giggling, and Marinette’s smile returned as she went back to sit with her friend. Adrien shivered.

“Well, guess I’m screwed.” Adrien murmured. Nino heard him, and immediately went to pat his back.

“Dude…”

 

* * *

 

The lunch hour had begun, and Marinette immediately went to Adrien’s desk. 

“Shall we?” She said somewhat bitterly. Adrien smiled nervously. 

Alya had her phone recording. All the boys were behind Adrien, and all the girls were behind Marinette. The only exceptions were Chloe and Nathanael, who had respectively switched sides. Even Sabrina was on Marinette’s side. And Rose had even made a  _ poster! _

“It’s like the bet Alix and Kim made earlier this year…” Mylene murmured. Juleka snorted. 

“Which one?”

Nino cleared his throat. “Alright! The rules are simple. Adrien and Mari duke it out, trying to push the other’s arm down first. Whoever manages to do it first is the winner!” Nino said, dragging out the I. “They have absolute bragging rights and get to treat the other like a servant for a month. And there is  _ no cheating  _ allowed.”

Adrien felt cold sweat roll down his neck. No way of charming his way out of this one. Marinette’s steely eyes didn’t move away from his own, which made him even more nervous than he already was. Before Nino began to count down, Max interrupted.

“Ah, ah, ah–tell Marinette to drop the death glare. Adrien’s shaking,” Max said. “That will decrease his chance at winning by thirty-five percent.” 

Marinette growled at the mathematician, but dropped her glare nonetheless, instead adopting a sweet smile. It made Adrien tremble even more, but Max said nothing, feeling himself shake. The fashion designer may be bubbly but she can most definitely be terrifying.

“Three… two… one…  **_go_ ** !” Nino said, backing away from the two and moving to cheer on Adrien. 

The boys were all telling Adrien that  _ he could do it!  _ And to  _ pummel her into the ground!  _

Even a faint  _ Adrihoney, you can do it! Just think of me~!  _ could be heard. It made Adrien falter. 

It was the difference between the two sides. While Adrien’s team was cheering him on, Marinette’s were all whispering encouraging words, all quiet and full of hope. However, Adrien could only hear one voice, one voice that came out of Marinette’s mouth.

“Come on,  _ Adrien,  _ you’re better than this.” She said quietly, pushing his arm with a bit of her Ladybug super strength. Adrien felt a large weight go against his arm, and he retaliated by pushing back all his Chat Noir power. Her arm bent a little, and the boys whooped.

Adrien felt a small, satisfied smirk fall on his lips.  _ That should do her in… _

He relaxed, and Marinette pushed his arm quickly onto the desk. The girls were all looking at each other.  _ Boo-yah. _

There was pure silence in the room. 

“Oh my  _ God…. MARINETTE!  _ You did it!” Alya screamed, breaking the silence. The boys were all silent (minus Nathanael), and the girls (minus Chloe) were cheering for Marinette. The shorter girl let go of Adrien’s hand and dusted herself off, before standing and smirking triumphantly. 

“I win.” 

She turned around and joined the girls in their cheering. Alya was asking her about something, but Adrien couldn’t hear them, or anyone for that matter.

His face was beet red, and he was gripping his hand somewhat lovingly. Kim was on the floor, his hands and knees on the carpet as he wept in petty. Max was trying to comfort him. Nino was patting Adrien’s back again.

“Damn, dude. Mari is fucking  _ hardcore.” _

Adrien was sure of two things; one–he had a large bruise on his hand and two–Marinette was his beloved Ladybug.

No one looked that determined with those big, blue eyes like his Lady. Adrien had fallen in love with her all over again when those eyes decided to become cold with determination, and Adrien’s body warmed.

No one looked at Adrien as Marinette had finally realised what she actually did when she fainted in Alya’s arms. 

 

* * *

 

“Bye, little butterfly,” Ladybug said, smiling as the cleansed akuma flew away. Chat Noir looked at her lovingly. A faint beep was heard. Ladybug’s earrings were missing three dots.

“I have to do,  _ chaton.”  _ the smile never truly left her face. Chat grinned cheekily. 

“What’s got you so happy, My Lady?” he asked, kneeling down and pressing a kiss on her knuckle. Ladybug grinned, before removing her hand and holding it like it was precious.

“Nothing, nothing–I just totally  _ wrecked  _ my crush at school today! You should have seen it,” Ladybug sighed, forgetting about her beeping earrings. “I had managed to block off all my feelings for like the entire first half of today. See, last week he arm wrestled me, and he totally cheated, and today I got my  _ revenge. _ I hope he’s not too bitter about it. The boys seemed so bummed he lost. I hope they don’t get angry at  _ him…”  _

Ladybug was worried about him! How sweet! And she had a  _ crush  _ on him! Well…  _ Marinette  _ did.

A single dot was left.

“I really have to go,  _ Chaton _ . Bye,” Ladybug said, swinging her yo-yo generally towards a very familiar bakery. Chat waved goodbye, and once Ladybug was gone, he murmured, 

“Goodbye, Marinette.”

 

* * *

 

“Tikki, I’m so  _ happy!  _ I held Adrien’s hand and didn’t even flinch!” Marinette gushed to her kwami. The red kwami giggled. 

“I knew you could win if you just blocked off your attraction for him! And you did!  _ Dramatically!”  _ Tikki said, laughing as Marinette blushed. Marinette looked out of her window, smiling brightly, 

“I’m so happy I got to save Alix’s pride though. Kim didn’t even look at her after I won.” Marinette said, smirk returning to her lips. Tikki flew onto Marinette’s shoulder, giggling. 

“All those smug boys deserved a little reality check. Ladies have so much strength, and even  _ I  _ was slightly offended at what Kim said.” Tikki said. Marinette laughed, and rubbed Tikki’s head with her index finger.

 

* * *

 

_ “Plagg,  _ you’re not helping!” Adrien groaned. The black cat smiled somewhat teasingly. 

“You were totally distracted the whole time, weren’t you?” The cat kwami asked, munching on some wonderfully smelly cheese. Adrien scowled. 

“No, no, I wasn’t. I was just… surprised. I saw the same confidence and determination when she confronted Kim about what he said, but this time, it was all on me. It was kind of… attractive.” Adrien admitted. Plagg made faux gag noises. Adrien groaned.

“She was so proud of herself for ignoring her crush on me, too…” 

“How does it feel to know who Lady Luck is?” Plagg asked, shoving a wheel of camembert in his mouth. Adrien smiled widely. Plagg pretended to throw up.

“She’s still so wonderfully perfect, Plagg…” 

“Gross.”


End file.
